


Sapphires and Moonlight

by Tiponya



Category: Batman - All Media Types, MLB/DC, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Internship, MLB/DC - Freeform, Multi, fitness blogger au, foreign exchange, mentions Diana Prince, mentions Jessica Cruz, still superheros though, undecided pairing - Freeform, when marinette isn't being everyone elses gopher she has lots of free time, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiponya/pseuds/Tiponya
Summary: The chance of a lifetime is offered to Miss Bustier's class, a summer long intern program with Wayne Enterprises. A chance to network in one of the most influential companies. Also a chance to look into this class that has been so affected by these "akuma". Things are dangerous in the city of crime though, can Ladybug and Chat Noir really keep their heads down as they try and plan for life after they defeat Hawkmoth.The crossover of course inspired by ozmav from tumblr





	1. Plans for the Future

“Hey everybody, welcome back to Miraculous Fitness, as some of you know I'm Marinette. For those of you who don't know this is a channel I started with some friends, we cover a variety of things. Meditation, dance, healthy eating habits, and a lot more. We're not certified health consultants or anything though,” The girl who wore a black pair of sweat pants with an apple blossom design on the leg and a black sports bra as she faced the camera said.

Marinette felt a bit giddy as she looked at the camera, this thankfully was just a vlog entry to keep the fans updated, after all there was big news to share. She couldn't wait to see their reactions as she beamed at the camera practically vibrating with excitement. This was major news, the biggest news you could share really.

“I am sad to announce that Miraculous Fitness will be taking a brief hiatus while I go on a small trip. Not to worry though, Luka and Kagami will be here still, so you'll still be getting meditation, yoga, and whatever other crazy things those two throw together. I wish I could keep you guys updated on the why but it's a top secret project. We will definitely be back though no need to worry. Once we're settled we promise we'll update you guys. Until then though, bug out.”

Marinette smiled as the video blinked out. A hand to her chest as she looked over and waited for the signal. Alya glanced up and gave her a thumbs up.

“You sure you don't want to tell them where we're going? I mean it's Gotham, sure it's the city of crime, but it's still pretty amazing,” Alya asked as they packed up their equipment.

“There's no reason to make them worry. We're just going for an internship after all,” Marinette said.

It was true, by some miracle they had been chosen for an amazing opportunity. Wayne Enterprises was an amazing place to work apparently, or at least this internship was going to be an amazing thing. Everyone in their class had gotten their pick of locations, Alya would be working with he public relations office, Max in the computer science department, Nino had been a bit harder to fit but Wayne Enterprises did host events occasionally so he had decided on that ultimately. The others had all chosen places that suited them as well. Marinette wanting her classmates to get their own choices had opted to simply write in her own choices spot that she was happy being placed anywhere so long as her classmates got their choices. When she had gotten her letter it had only outlined she had been accepted for the program, nothing beyond that. A vague letter, especially once she had seen the absolute mountains some of the others had received.

“I'm going to be meeting up with Lila soon, want to come,” Alya asked.

“Actually, I'm meeting up with Kagami. Need to give her some last minute adjustments for the series. But you two have fun,” Marinette said.

Marinette tried, and with herculean effort she succeeded in schooling her expression into something amicable. Lila and she would never get along, and the others would never listen to her about the lies that spewed from the girls mouth, but she had found a type of inner peace. Truthfully she would have never thought of Miraculous Fitness, between running around doing favors for everyone, being Ladybug, and all her other responsibilities she had been stretched thin. It was thanks to the brief time she was left blowing in the wind she was able to recenter and figure out some things about herself. Things she wanted to do. In truth though, it hadn't been easy, letting Lila lie and manipulate others...but Kagami and Luka had both helped her come up with methods of dealing with her frustrations.

In truth they were her inspiration for Miraculous Fitness, Luka and his meditation, Kagami and her fencing, besides fashion and swinging around as Paris's own Ladybug she found that she actually did have these pockets of empty time. Time that had previously been carved out for all of the favors she used to be on call for. So she started experimenting, yoga, dance, a brief stint kickboxing. She had even started vlogging to document it all, not as a way of rubbing anyone’s noses into it, but she would feel flashes of inspiration in the moment and she wanted to remember the feeling as she designed based on the experience. She had NEVER expected anyone to actually enjoy her silly videos but they did! So she had turned originally to two people she knew she could rely on for content and inspiration, but most of all a calm and quiet placed to land, Kagami and Luka.

Kagami had been harder to convince than Luka, but when Marinette had asked her to teach her about fencing and had actually posted a nearly hour long video of the two talking about safety equipment and the importance of making sure your equipment was the right size for you, she had relented. Marinette even managing to convince her mom that it was a good thing, exposure through other medias and would also look excellent on applications. One of the creators of content for a successful web series.

That was besides the point though, Gotham was calling their name. Miraculous Fitness would be fine without her....Paris would be okay too. She had to think about her life after Hawkmoth was defeated and that meant going to this internship and making herself marketable. She had to think about life beyond Hawkmoth, and that was exactly what she had told Master Fu when he had tried to talk her out of going to this internship. So a compromise had been made, she would take Kaalki and if need be a quick portal and she would be back, but Luka and Kagami could handle things, distract and protect their fellow Parisians until she could get back.

Arriving at the Couffaine's houseboat Marinette called out as she heard the sounds of a guitar being carefully picked at. Silence met her greeting but she finally saw his head pop out over the edge.

“Hey come on, Kagami got here a while ago,” Luka said.

Marinette couldn't help her smile as she boarded the boat. Before she had found a balance the ship had even made her anxious, bumping into Lila while she was hanging out or having Rose and Juleka look at her like she was in the wrong. Now though she felt light as air. Lila would paint herself into a corner it was just a question of when, and while she wasn't some paragon of patience she was sure the pay off for her patience would be incredible.

“You'll be leaving for Gotham soon won't you,” Kagami asked, as if she didn't know that they were scheduled for an insanely early morning flight.

“Yep, before the sun is up so dark and early.”

“Well hopefully Hawkmoth doesn't send out an Akuma and you can all relax,” Luka chimed in, looking up from his tuning.

Marinette laughed at that, he had been slamming them pretty hard and all she wanted if she was being honest was a nap, but there was no rest when you ran a store based on commissions, were a superhero even with support, and ran a fitness blog with friends. The daily grind was relentless.

“Honestly, I'm going to sleep the entire flight there.”

“Do you know who it is you're sitting by,” Kagami asked.

“Won't know until I'm on the plane I guess,” Marinette said with a shrug.

It wasn't that she wasn't worried, ending up by Lila would be a nightmare but she would deal with it if she had to. If she could help it though she would rather sit by a complete stranger, less likely to engage her in conversation and she could sleep or work.

“I came by to drop off some things though. You guys are going to need the posting schedule and don't forget about the live stream for this weekend. We promised and just because I'm leaving doesn't mean we can't or shouldn't keep it. Also don't forget the new items for the store are going to be up soon,” Marinette said handing them both folders filled with schedules and some prints of new designs for the store.

“Marinette, you're worrying for nothing, Luka and I know how much trust you are placing in us. We love this project just as much as you do. We will not let you down and you are but a phone call away. Now, you know you must make sure you are done packing,” Kagami said as she and Luka shared an amused look.

Gripping her by the shoulders Kagami turned her back towards solid ground, ignoring her stammers and protest. She was stalling, her stress levels high at the thought of not only leaving Paris, but also of being in a foreign country. Turning back to the ship to protest she could only hang her head as Kagami stood on the gang plank, a hand on her hip as she pointed in the direction of the bakery. Seeing the resolve in her friends eyes she began to trudge home alone, once a fair distance from the boat her purse wiggled as Tikki popped her head out.

“Marinette you know she's right. You still haven't finished packing,” Tikki reminded the girl.

“Oh, I know Tikki. I'm just so worried. My packet didn't have nearly as much information as everyone else, and what if Hawkmoth figures out that Chat Noir and Ladybug are out of the country? There's so many what if's...maybe this internship was a bad idea. Maybe Master was right,” Marinette lamented, her shoulders slumped in defeat.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng you listen to me. You're future is in your own hands, you are not going to let anything stop you. You're Ladybug, but you're also so amazing even without that! You can do this,” Tikki said, trying to giver her chosen a much needed pep talk.

“Yeah, yeah I can do this! I'm not going to just lose an amazing opportunity. I worked so hard to get this internship,” Marinette said. “Tikki let's go.”

With a new purpose to her walk she took off heading home to pack. She had no idea what was waiting for her when the tires of the plane touched down on the tarmac or what new things she would discover. She just knew that she was going to face it and maybe she would mess up but it was going to be fine, she wasn't alone.


	2. Lay of the land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're in Gotham everyone! Time to explore a little bit!

Marinette groaned as she pushed herself up, hand slapping at her alarm. It was so early, the sun not even peeking over the horizon yet. Why had they decided to take such an early flight, all she wanted was to rest. Sighing as she looked herself over in the mirror, dragging a brush through her hair, trying to tame the tangles. A seven hour flight, go through customs, and then get to the housing being provided for them and the other interns.

“Marinette, don't forget your plane ticket,” Tikki said, offering her the small bundle.

“Thanks Tikki.” Tickets in hand, and her passport tucked into her purse she swiped unlocking her phone. Chloe had messaged her while she had been doing her hair, wanting to know if she was awake and ready to go.

“Mom, Dad I'm going now,”” Marinette said, ducking her head down and pressing kisses to her parents cheeks as her dad handed off a box of treats.

“Something while you all wait, you're leaving so early,” Tom said.

“Do you have everything? Passport, your wallet, cellphone and laptop chargers, pepper spray,” Sabine asked, wringing her hands together as she looked at their daughter.

“All packed, I triple checked before I went to sleep.”

“You'll call when you arrive?”

“I'll text when we arrive and as soon as I'm in my room I'll call. I'll call every night, I promise.”

“Oh, our little girl off to take the world by storm.” Sabine wrapped her in a hug that Marinette returned with a soft smile. The moment all the sweeter when Tom tearing up picked up both his wife and daughter.

“Ok, ok I have to go.”

Giving one last tight squeeze Marinette waved bye to them, heading out to meet with Chloe, Adrien and Sabrina.

“You're late,” Chloe said, clutching her thermos of coffee as if it were a lifeline.

“Good morning to you too Chloe. My parents sent some treats.”

Opening the box the four leaned over, plucking treats out and munching happily. Chloe hummed as she ate her treat. “I suppose these were worth the wait.”

Truthfully, getting through customs was rather nerve wracking, removing her earrings, not at all something Marinette wanted to do. She snatched her earrings back up before even her phone.

“Hey girl, early enough for you,” Alya asked.

“Morning, it isn't too bad, at least we can sleep on the plane. It's seven hours,” Marinette said in response.

Alya hummed in agreement, laughing when Nino trudged over, wrapping his arms around her waist, and just pressing his face to her neck. Shaking her head she gave a quick wave as she walked around, touching base with a few of the others. This wasn't a school trip, this was a chance to make connections for their futures. Something that would look amazing on their college applications and would make them desirable in the real world. They had been together for years, eventually they would be traveling, probably even go their separate ways. Thinking about it was bittersweet. Bitter because her classmates were good people, they were just...not good together. Sweet because she was more than  
ready to graduate, more than ready to have a life that didn't have to revolve around petty nonsense.

“Sorry I'm so late everyone.”

That saccharine voice, Marinette felt her smile twitch, it was just such a shame that she was coming as well. Who invited her? Oh yes, she had somehow gotten offered an internship as well. How when everything that dripped off her tongue was merely poison.

“Lila! We were getting worried,” Alya said as she turned to the girl.

“Oh that's alright, I simply had to send a few emails since we would be in the air. You know how it is, charity work never rest.

Alya hummed in agreement, and Marinette rolled her eyes, some people were so gullible. The only saving grace, at least she wouldn't have to sit next to the liar. As they boarded she breathed a sigh of relief, she was seated next to a stranger, a beautiful woman, with dark hair and eyes. She was mysterious in so many ways. Tikki was practically humming in her bag, and Marinette could only hope she and Plagg wouldn't be too bored.

“I hope I don't disturb you, I'm probably just going to sleep,” Marinette said.

She offered a smile in return, and Marinette groaned as she leaned back. She was exhausted! Sleeping mask pulled down, and earphones plugged in she was determined to relax. So long as Lila kept quiet it wouldn't bee too awful a flight, especially since they had mercifully been put further away from one another.

She slept for a bit, awaking when they hit turbulence. Her eyes flying open and clutching her arm rest. The woman who was sitting next to her was reading a book. She glanced over at Marinette who flushed in embarrassment.

“Sorry, sorry.”

Awake now she yawned, an embarrassingly big one that made her feel as if her jaw were going to break. Rummaging in her bag she tugged out her sketchbook, pencil posed as she tapped on the page, her hands needed to be moving, she couldn't say she was a fan of being in the air. It wasn't like yoyoing through Paris, that was under her own power after all. She also tended to have her partner at her side. This though, it was basically a metal box that defied natural logic.  
She glanced over at the lady who was sitting next to her, tilting her head as her hand started to move occasionally glancing back at the woman. Something functional woul suit her, maybe something with a faux leather? Her mind was producing ideas as quickly as her hand would transcribe it. Biting her lip as she looked over the work thoughtfully, it was missing something. Maybe accessories? Earrings, a few chunky bracelets, perhaps made of resin she added in the notes, and a head piece. Something in a ponytail maybe?

Marinette flinched when she realized the lady had caught her occasionally glancing at her. Blushing to her roots she tried to sink into the seat, wanting to disappear. The lady's lips quirked at that before returning to her book. Seeing that her attention was elsewhere she returned to her sketchbook.

The flight was surprisingly peaceful, despite the turbulence making her a bit anxious. The class was scattered to various places on the plane, Lila seated far from Adrien and her displeasure had been made known when the flight attendants had refused her demands to have her seat swapped so she might be able to sit next to him. As the tires hit the tarmac her sketchbook flipped out of her hands on a particularly rough bump and landed on the woman's lap. Apologising profusely as she was handed it back the lady quirked an eyebrow as she took in the designs.

“You're very talented,” she said, complimenting her.

“Oh, I wouldn't say that. I still have a lot to learn,” Marinette denied as she thanked her for her sketchbook back.

“Well I do, if this is what you can design in just a few hours on a plane I would love to see what you can do when you've got more time. Here take my card, I'll be in the city for a while.” Handing the young Parisian a business card she grabbed her carry on and left her in an open mouthed stupor.

Marinette glanced at the business card, it was advertising a boutique with a link to an online shop along with a few social media accounts and a phone number and email. The name gave her pause though, Diana Prince. She wasn't familiar with the name, but it was possible they were more popular in America. She could look into them once they were more settled. Grabbing her own carry on she hurried off the plane, glancing around to find her class. Opening her letter she hefted her bag onto her shoulder, a transit would be waiting for them at the bus terminal. A few other interns were also coming in so they wouldn't be the only ones on the bus.

Possibly the longest bus ride of Marinette's life as jet lag had her flagging and hard. Arriving where they would be living she couldn't help but gasp, it was beautiful. Walking in she smiled as they were separated into groups of three for living arrangements. 

“Oh tough break getting paired with Chloe. I bet we could get someone to swap if you wanted,” Alya offered, as Marinette was grouped into a room with Chloe and Sabrina.

Marinette shook her head, Chloe surprisingly enough wasn't that bad. Yes, the events of Miracle Queen had soured her opinion of the mayor's daughter even more, but she and Chloe had reached a truce of sorts and had even become friends. Besides even if she did hate Chloe she would still have rather slept in a room knowing Chloe was in the next bed over than sleep in a room knowing Lila was even next door. Especially since the self proclaimed Ladybug expert Alya still hadn't caught a clue in regards to all the lies that tripped off of Lila's tongue so easily.

She didn't want to imagine the trouble Lila could cause her for her during this internship if she had access to her room. At least this was she knew there was no way Lila was getting in without stealing a key or breaking in. Chloe hated the young woman more than she hated not being the center of attention or had previously hated Marinette. In fact, Marinette had learned it was preferable to have Chloe's sharp tongue on your side more often than not. She certainly found it preferable to when she had to watch out from all sides as she had Lila spinning webs of lies on one side and Chloe with all the finesse of a brick wall making her life a misery on the other.

“Somehow I think Chloe and I will be just fine Alya.”

“We can't hold the elevator forever Dupain-Cheng,” Chloe called as she leaned against the door.

The room was amazing, in fact calling it a room was an understatement. It was an apartment. A small kitchenette, a living area, a balcony that overlooked the city, one bathroom which wasn't idea but they would survive and three bedrooms. Chloe hummed as she looked around, pushing open doors before realizing that Sabrina was struggling with the cart with luggage and going over, moving her aside and with a heave she pulled the cart inside.

“Ugh, I nearly broke a nail,” Chloe muttered, cheeks reddening as Sabrina thanked her.

It was still a work in progress the kindness thing. They were making progress though. A slippery slope and sometimes it felt more like 20 steps back, but Chloe was trying in her own ways. 

“I don't know about you all, but I am exhausted. I say we eat something light and go to bed,” Chloe said.

“It's only 2 in the afternoon. We need to acclimate as soon as possible, so we should avoid going to sleep until at least eight or nine this evening,” Sabrina said.

“Ugh not even a nap,” Chloe groaned as she stretched her arms over her head.

Marinette was wheeling her suitcase over to one of the propped open doors and she practically groaned at the sight of the bed, but they had an early morning tomorrow if the itenirary was right. Better to set an alarm right now for it, unpack and get a lay of the land. She also still had to call her parents and let them know she had arrived in one piece.

“I'm taking this room,” Marinette called over her shoulder, nudging the door closed with her foot.

The door closed Tikki came out of her bag stretching her arms over head. “I thought I would never get out of there.”

“I'm sorry Tikki, but at least we're alone now. Why don't you check out the room.”

Tikki was already floating around as Marinette pulled out her phone, they had been radio silent since they had hit the air and while she had turned her phone back on as soon as they had touched tarmac she was worried Hawkmoth had done something in the time they were in the air. Hearing her moms voice she could only smile as she sat on the bed fiddling with the zipper of her suitcase.

“We just walked in the door. I wanted to let you know we made it safely.”

She hummed in agreement as her mom started talking, repeating things she had said a dozen times. That this was a good opportunity, she should be careful and remember to take some time for herself. She wa tugging clothes from her suitcase, some going in the drawers and others she hung, clicking her tongue at the wrinkles in them.

“Of course I'm not making that sound at you mom. Some of my things are wrinkled. I wanted to wear this to orientation. I'm pretty sure we'll need employee pictures.”

She nodded throwing a pair of tights onto the hanger with the skirt and pushing through the clothes she pulled out a top. She could probably steam out the wrinkles but better to have it all already hanging. The folds were particular after all. She was humming her mom on speaker as she drifted around the room, unpacking and poking around the room.

“Have you eaten yet,” Sabine asked.

“Not yet, I wanted to get settled. We have a kitchen so we might find a grocery store so we don't have to dip into our funds yet. Although, we might try the cafeteria they have here.”

After a few more minutes of talking with her parents she hung up. Glancing around the room she felt like she could handle this, this internship would be fine, this trip would not spiral out of control and ruin her future. She would rock this and gain a lot of experience for her businesses. Gotham had no idea who she was, and by the end of this if she was half the young woman she thought she was, then it would before she left.

“Dupain-Cheng are you coming,” Chloe asked as she pushed open the door.

Tikki squeaked diving out of sight and below the pillows. Marinette glanced at her suitcase, half unpacked, but she was so hungry. Nodding, she shouldered her purse following Chloe and Sabrina out of the room.

“Are you excited about orientation,” Sabrina asked.

“More like they should be excited to meet me. It's unfortunate I'll be working P.R. with Alya.” Chloe said flipping her ponytail with a careless flick of the wrist.

“Well I'm excited to see the archives. From what my research has turned up there's an entire floor devoted to it,” Sabrina said.

“What about you? Still no idea where you'll be,” Chloe asked.

Marinette shook her head, it was true. She had been accepted into the program but she hadn't been assigned a department, and when she had tried to get in touch she had been greeted with a run around. She had considered telling them just where they could shove their mysterious internship, but here she was. She could never say no to a mystery and honestly she was so curious, and they had a room for her. So she was in the right place and she had an internship, she just had no idea who she would be working with. She could only hope it wouldn't be in customer service/reception with Lila. That would be a miserable handful of months.

Swiping their room cards to enter the cafeteria Marinette could only groan at the positively mouthwatering smells. Grabbing plates they could only sigh at the delicious looking spread. Glancing at a board she read over it quickly, delicacies worldwide to help the interns adjust, a menu that changed daily, and top ranked chefs. Had she possibly died and gone to heaven. It also wouldn't always be set up in a buffet style,but since it was the first day apparently they had decided to do it like this for the sake of expediency.

“There you are Adrikins,” Chloe called out, waving to her fellow blond.

“Girls, Marinette,” Adrien said, giving her a smile.

“Adrien,” Marinette returned.

“Need any help getting a table,” Adrien asked.

“Probably not, but you're welcome to sit with us,” Marinette offered.

Adrien laughed at that, grabbing his own plate and following with them. They were friends, it was nice especially since they hadn't been able to save his dad. He didn't resent and how could he, his dad had been abusing forces that so few understood. It was karma at it's finest, but karma did balane out and they had managed to help his mother.

“I'm surprised you decided to come, I would have thought you would have rather stayed home with your mom,” Marinette said.

“I considered it, but she said this was a good opportunity. Get out of Paris, away from the press. Somewhere the Agreste name wouldn't have such influence and somewhere I could grow. She's always been big on me spreading my wings,” Adrien said.

Marinette frowned at that, it had been a year since Gabriel Agreste had been outed as Hawkmoth, and had received punishment from the Miraculous. It had been a year since Emilie Agreste had been awakened from a coma...and a year since they had once again lost the butterfly miraculous. Dwelling on failure would only serve to sour her mood though.

“That's really nice of her. Excited for your assignment,” Marinette asked.

“Yeah, I'm a little surprised I got accepted, but I'm excited too, being a gopher seems like I”ll be in a little bit of everything. I want to learn everything I can, so I can help my mom rebuild the Agreste brand,” Adrien said.

“You should come with us explore. We're going to see what else the cards can get us into,” Sabrina said.

“Sounds good, let me text Nino. Let him know I won't be back to the room for a bit,” Adrien said.

“Who else is in your room,” Sabrina asked.

“It's Nino, Ivan, and me.”

It probably wasn't idea for Adrien, despite Gabriel being outed as the one harassing Paris for all of these years and the Agreste brand taking a severe nosedive because of it, the brand hadn't totally tanked. There were those sympathetic to his romantic plight and desperation to save his wife. There were many sympathetic to that who continued supporting the brand. Because of this Lila continued to try and dig her claws into the young Agreste. What she was hoping to gain from it Marinette couldn't figure out but Lila would surely out herself at some point.

Exploring the compound proved to be the right thing to do. They met a few of the other interns, a young woman named Jessica Cruz who would be working in the botanical gardens, and they discovered some hidden gems. There was a pool, and a gym, but the place that made Marinette's heart flutter was a dance studio. It was small, but serviceable. Used to working in the open space of the park maybe she wouldn't use it often but it was good to know it was here if she had time on a free day.

By the time they had gone their separate ways with Adrien and made their way back to the room the sun was setting and Marinette breathed deeply. Despite the smog of the city she couldn't help but love the view. Gotham had a mystique to it, and tomorrow she was going to become part of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it leave a kudos and/or a comment! I love knowing that people liked what they read and it's an encouragement. Once again inspired by the amazing ozmav.


	3. Where do I fit in?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I posted and took it down. I posted it too early and wasn't happy where it left off last time. Finally the mystery of Marinette's assignment is revealed.

The sun had barely managed to break through the seemingly constant overcast sky Gotham boasted. Marinette had awoken after her third alarm, yawning and blinking blearily at it, but awake. She could already hear Chloe stomping through the apartment, no doubt the bathroom and living room would look like a clothing tsunami had blown through. With a deep breath she cracked open the door, only to nearly trip over one of Chloe's heels.

“Sorry Marinette, I thought I'd gotten all of them,” Sabrina apologized, her arms filled with Chloe's shoes as the self-proclaimed princess of Paris was applying mascara in the bathroom mirror.

“We don't have time to clean all of this,” Marinette scolded her as she grabbed her outfit she had picked out yesterday from the hook in the bathroom.

“Oh calm down, just a few finishing touches and I'll have this picked up in a flash,” Chloe said, snapping her fingers.

Marinette could only roll her eyes as she surveyed her outfit, it would be fine. It was an acceptable level of wrinkled, and would probably look fine once she had it on. Changing quickly she smoothed the plaid skirt down, her tight clad feet padding quietly as she crossed the living room back to her room. She had forgotten her minimal in comparison to the trunk Chloe had makeup kit. A minimal amount of makeup, a touch of concealer, a dusting of blush, and a smidge of lipgloss and she felt ready. Normally she would skip even the makeup but they would be taking their ID photos today. She refused to have a bad photo when it was something she could help. Her hair loose, with an apple blossom hair clip holding her bangs back.

“Not bad,” Chloe complimented her.

Marinette turned taking her in, Chloe wore a black pencil skirt, a white cap sleeved shirt tucked in tightly with a wide yellow belt bridging the gap. She had gone for the sensible choice of her tried and true white flats and her usual ponytail lightly curled. Sabrina at her shoulder, black skirt and a teal sweater, a lace collar poking out with the brooch Chloe had given her all those years ago carefully shined and pinned there. 

“I could say the same to you. You look amazing Sabrina.”

“We'd better get to breakfast.” Sabrina spoke up before Chloe could say something biting, catching her friends hand and tugging her to the door. Chloe yelped as she was tugged unexpectedly.

“Coming Marinette?”

“Hold the elevator for me, I just need to grab my purse.”

Her purse and Tikki, Marinette smiled at her as she zipped into her purse. Double checking she had all essentials she took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

'You've got this, you're Ladybug, you're an award winning designer but even better you're a Dupain-Cheng. Go out there and make today everything you want it to be.'

Pep talk complete she left the room. A quick breakfast and an even quicker shuttle to the WE building and Marinette couldn't help but feel a little nauseous. Nerves once again crawling forward, her letter had been thinner than the others, she had no idea where she would be, what if it had been a typo. What if it was really meant to be a rejection letter? What if she got there and then it turned out they had meant to reject her? She would be sent back to Paris alone and humiliated. Lila had even been accepted. It would get out that she had been rejected and then she would become a laughingstock! Her blog would crash and burn, her online boutique would have to close its virtual doors and she would have spent all her life designing and obsessing over fashion for nothing. Her life would be over and it would be a disaster, a complete and utter disaster!

A hand on her shoulder made her look up. Blond locks falling in front of green eyes and a small but easy smile on his face. Reaching up she grasped his hand, her eyes focusing on his face a timid smile coming to her own face.

“It'll be alright. You're amazing,” Adrien said, trying to comforting her.

“You really think so,” Marinette asked.

“Of course, and I'm with you. None of your fears are going to come true, and if they do I'm on your side. So let's go, alright partner?”

Bolstered by Adrien's support Marinette and he exited the bus. Following instructions as they were led to a large conference room Marinette could only marvel as she took in the floor to ceiling windows that revealed the Gotham cityscape. Her fingers were itching as she tamped down her desire to sketch it out. They had to sit through this lecture, and then they would be introduced to their supervisors for the entirety of their internships.

“You all are here because of various accomplishments and your desire to grow in the world. We at Wayne Enterprises pride ourselves on being on the cutting edge of things. You have all shown acumen in a particular field, whether that be leadership, computer science, or any other number of fields. If I tried to stand here and explain everything you all had done to get here we would be here all day honestly.”

A chuckle rose from the crowd at that and some of the tension dissipated with it. The young man standing in front of the crowd nodded as he took them all in, eyes sweeping over them. “I'm Richard Grayson.”

The admission seemed to cause a ripple effect for some of the kids and they were talking so quickly Marinette was only able to catch a few words and her brain only able to translate even fewer. A few phrases were “No way” or “Told you so”. She frowned at that, she wasn't sure what to make of it but apparently he was some kind of big shot. At least to some of the english speakers he was. She shrugged as Richard...Mr. Grayson(?) got the room under control once more he was a real performer wasn't he?

“Alright, alright so today is your first day at the company. Some of you have probably been here on class tours before and some of you had no idea this company existed until a teacher shoved a pamphlet with the internship info I bet. That's ok, we'll try not to hold it against you.” Winking so they got the joke Marinette felt even more tension ebb from her shoulders. “Wayne Enterprises has a lot to offer you; so take this opportunity to really grow. If you need help don't hesitate to ask and don't be afraid to offer help as well.”

His lecture was interesting, they were handed pamphlets, looking over it for the most part it was just repeats of information that they had been given in their letters. Good on them though for figuring that a lot of them wouldn't have read the information.

“Now, the last thing would be you all signed contracts with your parents and they were very important. You all signed nondisclosure agreements. This is for both the company's protection and your own. If you're caught breaking this agreement then you will be removed from the program, sued, and sent home. Some of you flew a long way just to have to board a plane and go back home without getting the full of experience. So be careful and when in doubt ask.”

A few more people introduced themselves, more explanations were thrown around and Marinette couldn't help but yawn. It was interesting really it was but even following what Sabrina had said and getting an early night she was still pretty tired. Paris wasn't necessarily quiet but Gotham just seemed excessively noisy at night. She would get used to it though, or find a way to exhaust herself.

Pictures happened in a flash, and after a quick bite they were meeting supervisors. Well, everyone else was. She stood awkwardly, looking at her freshly printed idea hanging from a lanyard around her neck. Looking around she spotted Richard standing apart from the crowd and watching all of these young adults excitedly talk about their internship. Only she didn't know where she was going, and he had said if you needed help to ask. So maybe he could point her in the right direction?

“Excuse me, Mr. Grayson?”

“Mr. Grayson? Please, call me Richard or Dick if that's easier. It's what everyone else calls me,” he said. “What's up?”

Marinette shifted awkwardly before taking a centering breath, it was alright if it was an accident it would be embarrassing but not the world ending catastrophe she was making it out to be. “I'm not actually sure where I'm supposed to be. I got an acceptance letter but it didn't have a department or a supervisor or anything.”

His eyebrow rose at that, glancing down he saw her name and his eyes widened at that. Snapping his fingers he nodded. “Oh you're her. Miss- don't tell me. Ms. Dupain-Cheng right?”

Marinette nodded at that. 'Why does he know my name specifically? There's at least fifty interns.'

“Yeah, you're supervisor was supposed to be here.” Dick frowned as he looked around before he pulled out his phone. Shooting off a few text he frowned as he didn't get a response, narrowed eyes as he sent another, presumably ignored text. “Alright, come on I'll take you to him.”

Marinette nodded, glancing over her shoulder. Adrien had been looking at her worriedly and seeing her going off with Dick must have made him worry because he stepped forward and was about to go after them, shaking her head she waved following as he led her through the halls. Waving to a guard posted at a separate elevator she grew a bit nervous, maybe she shouldn't have brushed off Adrien's concern. But as the doors opened and she was led down a hall she noticed a large and spacious but empty and messy desk in front of a door.

“Wait here.” Dick motioned for her to stay put.

Disappearing behind the door she glanced up, the ceilings were high. There were cameras too, and she shifted nervously. But we're not interested in her nerves, but what's going on behind the closed door right?

Dick pushed open the door without waiting to knock. Where was his assistant, and why hadn't they been downstairs. He could only sigh when he saw Tim passed out on his desk. He hadn't come home last night apparently, but if he kept sleeping like this he was going to hurt his back or something. Going over he knocked the young mans hand from his chin, watching as his head hit the desk with a loud bang. His head shot up as he rubbed at his chin cursing and looking around blearily.

“What the hell Dick,” Tim demanded.

“It's nearly 2 in the afternoon. The interns,” Dick said reminding him.

Tim blinked at him slowly, his mind clearly trying to wake up and catch up with his brother's words. Then his eyes widened, he had completely forgotten that the interns were arriving today! He stood, brushing at his clothes, now hopelessly rumpled, as he made his way to the door. It was probably too late to gather them up and introduce himself but he did have to meet with one intern in particular.

“Hey Tim.”

“Yeah?”

“Where's your assistant? I thought they were supposed to be the one dealing with the intern?”

“Quit yesterday, said the workload and hours were not worth the pay. It's fine though, I'll get a feel for her and I'll assign her to a department by the end of the week. I don't have time to babysit.”

Dick shook his head at his younger brother. Tim could say that all he wanted, but it was obviously not fine. He was going to take on way too much and crash. Then again, it wasn't like any of them knew how to ask for help either, and if they offered he would probably bristle at that thinking they were looking down on him.

'If you say so,' Dick thought as the two left the room.

And she was not where he left her. Looking around he spotted her standing in front of the window, pencil slowly leaving marks on a page of a book and her glancing up only to look back down in the book. What was she doing? Glancing at one another the brothers crept up behind her to see her sketching out the skyline. Huh, she was pretty good.

“Wow, that's pretty good.”

Marinette jumped, her pencil going skittering across the page and the book and pencil going flying from her hands. When had they gotten behind her? Tim had already taken the sketchbook from her and was taking it in, it was rough but it was also good. Huh, that was interesting. Maybe she would do good in advertising then.

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng-”

“Marinette, sorry it's just you can call me Marinette.”

“Marinette meet your supervisor, Tim Drake,” Dick said introducing him.

“Mr. Drake nice to meet you.” Marinette offered her hand to him, taking him in. He was maybe 2 or so years older than her. 

He shook her hand, momentarily impressed. It was a good handshake at least. Not that he really got what that was all about, but it impressed the old farts when he was meeting them to discuss contracts and the like.

“I'll leave you to it,” Drake said as he turned to leave.

“You received a tour of the company earlier right,” Tim asked.

“Yes.”

“Good, you'll be doing a lot of running around and accompanying me when I leave. I'll have you compiling data, and handling appointments mostly. Though if I need other things I'll probably have you handle that as well. Unfortunately the person who was supposed to be showing you the ropes quit. So you'll be going without a safety net for a while.”

Marinette noddeed as he led her to the messy desk. She eyed it then looked up at him. Surely he couldn't mean what she thought he meant.

“This is your work area, you'll have to straighten it up if you want. There shouldn't be anything too important there. Try and have it done by the end of the day,” Tim said.

Marinette nodded at that, turning to the desk almost wordlessly, that was exactly what she thought he was going to say. Waiting until she heard the door close she sighed looking at the desk. A rustle from her purse made her look down to see Tikki looking up at her.

“Don't worry Marinette, you can do it. I'll help where I can.”

Marinette nodded at that, finding an empty drawer she tucked her purse in and got to work sorting the files on the desk. She was going to have a long day ahead of her. Was she the only one who was working for this department? What was this department anyway? Was this where they put people when they just didn't know what to do with them?

“Oh Tikki, what have I gotten myself into?”

The answer to that was a lot of trouble. She had gotten the desk cleaned up well enough and beneath the files she had managed to find a day planner. She had been in the middle of trying to piece together the schedule to figure out if it was trash or something she needed to worry about, English was hard enough without it being written in quick chicken scratch. She had been making slow but steady progress when Mr. Drake had come out of his office.

“I need these files from the archive room.”

Marinette looked up at him, the archive room...she had only been here for a few hours. Well she would just have to ask someone if they knew where that was. Before she left though he had taken her ID card and scribbled the number down. Though she couldn't figure out why. As she was passing the desk she spotted Alix blowing a bubble and pushing a mail cart with an older gentleman and a few other kids.

“Hey, where do they have you,” Alix asked, skating over to her friend ignoring the look of disapproval from the security guard.

“Ah, data entry I guess. I'm heading to the archive room right now,” Marinette said, waving her notebook that had a list of files.

“Oh sweet, we're heading there next. Walk with us?”

Marinette could only heave a huge breath of relief. That was great. She wouldn't have to ask someone who was probably super busy and inconvenience them. Letting Alix drag her over and introduce her to the group she had gotten paired with.

“I mean yeah we're stuck in the building for now but apparently W.E. has all kinds of different businesses. If we feel comfortable they were saying they might pick a couple of us to be couriers around the city. How cool would that be?”

Marinette didn't know how cool she could say that was. Wasn't Gotham basically crime central? Alix wanted to go running around a city where people were traumatized by a clown at least once a month not to mention all the other villains this place boasted. This wasn't Paris, Batman and his partners were busy dealing with real problems and they didn't need the added stress of what basically amounted to exchange students getting involved in something because they didn't know better! There was no miracle cure, if something happened it would be permanent.

“I mean, if you think it's cool...just be careful.”

“Aw no problem, you worry too much.” Alix punched her in the shoulder with a laugh and Marinette gave an awkward laugh rubbing her shoulder.

The archive room was basically a library. Walls of binders and filing cabinets. Sabrina seemed like she was in heaven already as she nodded along diligently, notating the occasional word of advice her mentor was giving her.

“Excuse me, I was sent to get these files,” Marinette said.

The woman only held a finger up still talking to Sabrina. She must have been desperate for someone to talk to. Taking care of this place on her own. Knowing someone had requested to be assigned here must have been a dream come true to her. Marinette could only return the apologetic smile Sabrina gave her. Alix bid them both goodbye as they dropped off what they had come down here for and Marinette was left alone with this woman and Sabrina. Ten minutes later and Marinette was sighing as she rolled her shoulders. She was so bored. When the woman turned to look at her she made a grateful mumble.

“Now what can I do for you my dear.”

“Right, I was sent here by Mr. Drake. He requested these files,” Marinette said handing her the list.

Adjusting her glasses she looked over the files. “I had pulled most of these but he needs me to go back another 10 or so years huh. He's being awfully thorough.” Sighing she motioned for Sabrina to follow her, pointing out file cabinets to her and binders. Grabbing a rolling ladder she pushed it over and Sabrina climbed it quickly, holding a binder to her chest as she made her way back down.

“I must admit it's nice to have someone young here again.”

Blushing Sabrina handed the binder to her and placing it onto a rolling cart for her she pushed it over to her.

“Mr. Drake might be a little difficult for you to work with, but just hang on, I know that he won't ask for more than what he honestly believes you can handle.”

Pushing the cart Marinette wondered why she had said that. Sure it was unnerving being pushed into a situation she was unfamiliar with but did she really look that freaked out. It wasn't like this was life or death, not like when she had been given the miraculous. She just had to give it her best shot. After all she was Marinette Dupain-Cheng a Ladybug both in and out of the bag.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to comment and leave a kudos. Also come and find me on my [tumblr](never-neverland.tumblr.com) and see all the weird stuff I scream and reblog there.


End file.
